Beat on the Brat
by ForcePassioneAndKibou
Summary: The year is 1975 and the D'Arbys are living in a bustling small city somewhere on America's east coast.


Under Daniel's watchful eye his mother gave Terence, little ten year old Terence, a quarter for helping out with the dishes. Excitedly, he ran to the room he shared with his older brother in the small apartment. Pulling out a bag he began to count his collection of quarters. There was about five dollars worth. Taking his earnings with him Terence went back to the kitchen smiling sweetly up at his mother asking if he could go to the arcade for a while. Smiling back she said yes if he took his jacket. They were expecting rain later in the day and it would be bothersome if he caught a cold.

The door to the apartment opened and shut. With his little brother's departure Mother D'Arby turned to her remaining son expectantly. Begrudgingly Daniel rose out of his chair at the small table in the kitchen and exited the apartment as well. It was his job to watch out for Terence during his little excursions.

At the arcade Terence weaved around the kids crowding the place. It was a small arcade since there weren't very many consoles out at the time, but there were enough to keep him occupied. In the corner was a game called Trapshoot one he had not played before. Putting in a coin and picking up the single button remote Terence began to play. The noisy arcade around him seemed to fade away as he became immersed.

Until someone jostled his shoulder interrupting his game and causing him to lose. Beginning to feel heavily annoyed Terence turned around to find himself facing three boys. They all seemed a few years older than him and the word "bully" could have been written across their foreheads.

"Why don't ya move along? Pretty sure the Pong machine's open," suggested one of them. Terence stood his ground in a silent rebellion.

"I said _move along,_ brat, or are ya too scared to move?" Rudely asked the same boy. An idea hit Terence and he took one of the remaining remotes from the machine.

"If you can beat me I'll go."

"What, you against the three of us?"

"If you want, yeah."

The boys muttered among themselves before agreeing. One by one they began to play against Terence. It became obvious that both sides had never really played this game before missing hitting the clay pigeon on the screen many times. But unlike the boys with time Terence vastly improved his skill.

In the end the boys lost their little bet and their tempers.

"I can't believe one little weasel like you beat the three of us!"

"You agreed to the rules now leave me alone!" Demanded Terence. The oldest of the boys, who had shown to be the ringleader, picked him up by the jacket collar.

"Your rules don't matter to me, squirt," he huffed glaring down at him. Terence felt the uncommon feeling of anger running inside his veins.

"_You lost_," he said seethingly. Inside himself he could feel something swell and burst. The boy in front of him suddenly let go and fell down unconscious. The other two boys, clearly confused, tried to make sense of the situation. Eventually they withdrew calling back that they would remember this. Terence knew they wouldn't. He knew they were scared and that put a smile on his face.

"Terence," said a familiar voice. Looking at him surprised was Daniel who emerged out of the crowd of kids who hadn't bothered to notice the commotion in the corner. Terence's pride faded and his smile turned into a worried frown.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" He asked. Daniel was looking beyond him at something and Terence turned to find the source. There was a weird sort of mirage hovering behind him holding something human-like in form. "What is that?"

"I can't believe...Terence, tell it to let go of that kid's soul," ordered Daniel hastily. Terence was going to ask what he meant but instead he tried to do what he was told. Obediantly the mirage let go of the thing and it disappeared. Daniel let out a small sigh.

"You can't tell mom about this."

"But...what was that?"

"I can't explain it here. We'll talk on the way home."


End file.
